Crush
by YourLoyalVassal
Summary: A songfic for Yukimaru and Axel. Enjoy! No flames.


**Good day or night. It depends on what time it is. Morning could also work.**

**So this is a songfic for YukimaruxAxel with a hint of EtnaxAxel. The song is Crush by Mandy Moore, so no I do not own it nor Disgaea. I only wish.

* * *

**

_You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything I wish I did_

I look across the hall and there he was, as always standing there looking smug. I blush as he glances over at me.

"Hey Axel," says Laharl. Then he spots me.

"Hey Yukimaru." I just nodded as Axel stares at me again.

"So Axel, are you really going to blow up the bathroom?" Axel laughs and nods. I smile faintly and silently wish him luck. I always do. Axel does crazy things all the time. If only I could say "Good luck!" or "That was awesome!" out loud.

"See you Yuki-chan," says Axel as he waves to me, walking away. When he was gone I dropped my head.

"Yea, see you Axel-kun."

_Everybody wants you, everybody loves you_

"I can't believe you like him," my best friend Lily cries, "He's the most popular boy at school."

"You think I can't tell that?" I give Lily a look.

"I'm just saying that almost every girl in the school wants him."

"I can see that too." Lily was starting to get annoying.

"I'm sorry to say that you, my friend, don't stand a chance with him."

This time I only nod to my friend and frown, but inside there is a pain.

_I know I should tell you how I feel  
I wish everyone would disappear  
Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say_

I sit at my desk during study hall and think. Think about Axel. How I really want to be with him. I look up and there he is surrounded by his friends. He's always is. May be one day, he won't and I could tell him how I feel. How I love him, but that day would never come yet…

"Hey Yuki-chan!"

I snap out of my thought. Axel in the middle of a crowd of people, being adored by them, was beckoning me over. I walk over to him and smiled nervously.

"Um...what?" I looked at my feet to embarrassed to look Axel in the face.

"I told these guys that I was the one to set the math teacher's trashcan on fire, but they don't believe me. Want do you say?"

I look up into Axel's purple eyes(they're pinkish purple actually). I knew it was really Laharl, but I couldn't tell them that.

"Yes, it was you."

Axel smiled and hugged. I just stood there. Then he whispered,"Thanks so much. Yuki-chan." I could only smile and blush.

_Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you_  
_A crush on you _

It's been a week since I saved Axel's rep. and now we're friends. I can tell he enjoy's my company and this makes me happy. I hope that spending time together will make him realize we're made to be together. I just feel so happy with him! 

_You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
And sometimes you tell me thing that I don't want to know_

"Hey Yuki-chan?"

I looked up from the floor. "What is it Axel-kun?"

"Ok, there's this girl I like, but I don't know how to ask her out. What should I do?"

My heart started to race. 'It could be me.'

"Well describe the girl," I say in my most calmness voice.

"She's tough, a little smart, pretty-"

'He's desribing me! Me!'

"-a little mean, hotheaded, stubborn and self-center, kind of."

"Huh? Who is it?" I feel nervous again, but bad nervous.

"Etna. You know one of Laharl's vassals."

I couldn't sepak at first, but then I forced a smile. "Just tell her head on. it's the most productive way."

Axle grins and hugs me again. "Thanks so much. I knew you would know what to do!" He runs down the hall.

_I just want to hold you_

At home, all I could think of was Axel. How he like Etna and not me. I started to cry and couldn't stop. I actually cried myself to sleep that night, but put on a smile when I got to school. I couldn't upset Axel...

_And you say exactly how you feel about her  
And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way _

"Hey Yuki-chan guess what?!" Pulling away from my locker I stared at the hyper Punkstar. 

"What?"

"I asked out Etna like you said I should and she said yes! Can you believe it?"

"No," I said painfully, but Axel took no notice.

"I just want to say thanks again."

Shrugging I sighed, but inside I wept. If I didn't tell him that he should do that, he wouldn't be with her. He could of been with me. Just a little while longer and he could of liked me. I just wonder what would of happen if I didn't tell him to ask her.

_Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you_It's the next year and I still like Axel, but we aren't so close anymore. Not since he's been with Etna. It feels weird to be around him becuase I'm scared that if I start to flirt with him, like I did before I'll hurt Etna or myself. I couldn't do that to Axel. Never. 

"Hey Yukimaru."

I stared into purple(pinkish-purple) eyes and frown.

"Hi Axel."

"I'm sorry we couldn't hang out yesterday. Etna needed me for something, but I promise today we can hang."

I stared deep into his eyes and nod.

"Ok."

_Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush_

After trying to restablize my relationship with Axel , I realize that I left my friends behind. Lily stopped talking to me. Says I'm spending too much time now trying to get something I can't have. That I'm just wasting my time and she can't deal with that. I have no one else. Axel become too distant now too. I yearn for him everyday now evermore and it hurts. It's been like this since we became cold to one another.

_You say everything that no one says  
But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel_

Graduation and I am sitting next to Axel. It was ramdom pick and we got stuck at the end. Some weird girl sat on his other side. We also got the back.

"It's finally time, huh."

I glanced over at the love of my life and give him a look.

"I mean we're finally leaving high school. It's weird. But I'm happy to spend it with you Yuki-chan,"

I blushed at the sound of my old nickname Axel gave me.

"Nervous, Axel-kun?"

"No. I am never nervous," he said with pride.

"Then I'll be nervous for both of us."

"That would be awesome Yuki-chan. Today is awesome." We laughed for no reason and the girl next to Axel gave us a weird look.

"Yes I know I'm weird. But hey Yuki-chan I need to tell you that I broke up with Etna."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you telling me?"

"Cuz I like you. I couldn't stand Etna, but you looked so happy to see me with her and not alone so I stuck by, but after we broke apart I couldn't take it anymore. So I broke up with her."

"You like me?"

_I will always want you, I will always love you  
I've got a crush..._

After graduation I stayed friends with Axel, until he proposed. We are now married. he told me that he will always love me and I will always love him. He knew I had a crush on him too.

* * *

**My first song-fic. I hope you liked it and I'm sorry if it's bad or confusing. And I know Axel and Yukimaru were OOC, so you don't have to tell me. Bye!**


End file.
